Medabots will never end
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Ikki, Erika, Metabee and Brass meet a girl from the future, that claims being Elisa Tenriyo, Ikki's daughter. She asks them for help... To save her mother. But who is she? *Edited - Complete*
1. I

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 1: They came  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[Awwwwwwww man! ^^ I'm editing one of my favorites fics! And actually... The only one I got finished! This is so great! Well, I'll stop babbling 'round. Begin, shall we? ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My Comments

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, because if I did, do you really think I would be at fanfiction.net with Medabots fics? Think again!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a normal day for Ikki Tenryio (Yeah, yeah, I don't know how to spell it...). He had to go school, listen to Coach Mountain saying he hated medabots, and making him and his friends wash the school with their sweat, and when he got home, everything was normal, with his medabot watching... Soap Operas?

"What the hell!? Metabee, what are you doing watching soaps, man? You're supposed to go out there with me to robattle some guys to get more points, to be still in the 3rd place, being the 3rd best medabot in the whole Japan, while me would be best Medafighter in the whole Japan!" cried Ikki, now really annoyed with the fact that his medabot, HIS medabot, one of the most stronger medabots in the whole world, was at home, instead of out of it, watching _Soap Operas_!

"But Ikki, they're educative and the stories are so touching, why don't you try to watch it?" asked his medabot, Ikki grew red with anger.

"Of course not! Now, let's get out and challenge someone! Anyone!" he said, grabbing his medabot's arms, while Metabee held the couch with his other hand.

"I'm not going! I'm not going! Why can't you let your dear medabot to watch his dear soaps? Why?!" Metabee cried out.

"Stop being so dramatic, Metabee! Now stop holding the couch and Let's. Go." Ikki said his last demand, before he jumped of where he was not to be caught by Metabee's laser cannons.

"What are you two doing? You're supposed to be friends, like a Medafighter and a Medabot usually are!" shouted a person from the doorway... That was actually Ikki's best friend, Erika.

"Metabee has been watching soaps all the day! I don't know what to do, he don't want to robattle anymore!" Ikki whispered to Erika, and she got an idea.

"Hey Metabee! I heard Sumilidon saying that you sucked at Robattles and that he could win you with his hands tied to his back." Erika said to Metabee, that instantly jumped from the couch.

"Khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh (well, that sound he makes when he's mad...)! What have he said?! Oh, I'm so going to make Koji kiss his bot goodbye!" said Metabee, running out of the house.

"You know, Miss Erika, that was not actually true." Said Brass, looking to where Metabee had ran.

"I know that, Brass, that's why I told him that!" said Erika winking.

"Err... Wait a minute! Metabee has no idea to where Sumilidon is! Hey, wait up Metabee!" yelled Ikki, to Metabee, that was just a little shadow very far away now.

"Hey Ikki, wait for us!" yelled Erika, running beside him.

They followed Metabee exactly to Henry's store, the 24 Hop Mart, where, incredibly enough, were Koji, Sumilidon, Karin and Neutranurse.

They entered it, just to find Metabee challenging Sumilidon.

"Wow, I didn't know Metabee was psychic! He knew exactly where Koji and Sumilidon were!" said Ikki, his jaw on the ground.

"Well, actually, I've just saw Dr. Aki entering this store, then I saw Koji by the window, then obviously Sumilidon would be here." Metabee told Ikki. "Now, you traitor, what have you said about me?! Say out!" he said to Sumilidon, while Erika and the others watched as Dr. Aki was eating all the pudding in Henry's store...

"Metabee, I was kidding when I said that about Sumilidon, you know." Erika said, then a furious Metabee appeared in front of her face.

"You WHAT?! Now look what you've done! Now I lost all my soap operas! You're mean Erika..." said Metabee, crying his medaeyes out...

"Now, now, Metabee. Don't worry! When you got out of the house, I put your soaps to record... So, you can see them later." Said Brass. Metabee looked up, jumping in joy, grabbing her hands.

"Thanks Brass! You're a lifesaver!" he said, and Brass blushed (Well, she was supposed to blush, but she's a medabot...).

"No... No problem Metabee..." she said timidly.

"Well, well, look what have turned of the 'all robattles Metabee'... A major fan of Soap Operas... Isn't it, Ikki?... Ikki?" Erika said, looking around just to find the one that she was trying to talk to, flirting with Karin...

"You're so beautiful today, Karin..." he said, a dreamily look in his eyes.

"Thanks, Ikki." Karin said, oblivious of his big crush on her.

"Hey, Ikki Tenryio, are you flirting with Karin?! I challenge you to a robattle!" Koji shout from where he was, and Ikki turned to him.

"I'm busy now, maybe later." He said.

"Are you afraid?" Koji asked, and Ikki jumped in front of him.

"Are you mad? Of course not! We'll robattle here! NOW!" he said.

"No way!!!! No one is going to robattle in _my_ store! Now out, all of you! Especially you, Dr. Aki!!!!" Henry yelled, kicking everybody out of his store... Literally.

"We'll talk later. Let's go, Metabee." Ikki said, going to one way, and Erika and Brass following him and Metabee.

"Yeah. We'll talk later." Koji said, and Karin, Neutranurse and Sumilidon beside him, going to the opposite way of where Ikki went.

"I can't believe Koji still likes Karin!" cried Ikki, he and the others going to the park.

"And I can't believe _you_ still likes Karin!" said Erika, somehow mad at Ikki.

"What are you saying? Of course I still likes Karin! I love her! She's sweet, kind, sweet, cute, sweet, intelligent... Well, not that much, but... Have I said that she was sweet?" Ikki said, while Erika rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you see..." she whispered, but everybody heard, and only Ikki didn't got it...

But then from nowhere, came a light, surprising Ikki, Metabee, Erika and Brass. From the light, two figures appeared. One was human. The other was a medabot. When the light faded, Ikki and his friends could see who was. It was a girl, about their age, with very dark hair, that came down her shoulders, and dark-brown eyes. She was wearing a lilac dress, with a white shirt under it. And she wore a camera around her neck. A very modern camera. Her medabot looked like Brass, but she was aqua-green, and her eyes were sky-blue.

"We finally made it! We made it, Blee!" said the girl, hugging her medabot.

"Yeah, yeah. _They_ made it, Miss Elisa." Said the medabot, reminding everyone of some medabot they knew...

__

Sailor Multi Blee

KBT type

Medafighter: Elisa

Specialty: Beam missile 

"Yeah, whatever Blee, what counts is that we made it, and that my parents will be proud!" the girl said.

"Excuse me... Who are you?" Ikki asked what everyone else there wanted to know. But the girl's eyes just grew wide as she saw Ikki.

"You... You're Ikki... Ikki Tenryio?" she asked, and he nodded. She ran towards him, and hugged him, leaving everyone, except her medabot, surprised.

"Whoa, what did you do that for?" asked Metabee, while the girl now looked down at him, and her eyes glowed again.

"You're Metabee!" she said, hugging him now.

"Well, I think she's a major fan of yours, guys." Said Erika, taking several pictures of the girl hugging Metabee. But the girl looked up at Erika, and smiled again. But now her eyes had a different glow. An admiring king of glow. She got to her feet, and went near Erika. She hugged her too, but now... She was crying...

"What.... What's wrong?" Erika asked, now concerned about the girl. She went back, and wiped the tears away.

"Are you all right?" asked her medabot, and she nodded.

"Don't worry, Blee. Sorry for crying in front of you guys. My name's Elisa. And this is my medabot Blee."

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: Who's this new girl? Where did she come from? What is she doing with Ikki and the others? When will all this questions be answered? When will I stop appearing in every single fic of Medabots saying the last words? Discover in the next chapter!

[ Well, it didn't help much, but hey! I edited something! And be grateful. And you know what? Re-reading this fic made me miss the Medabots fics I used to read... Nowadays, I don't read them very often. And... maybe I'll finish a new chapter of "_Medaval_! Medieval Medabots!" So, what 'bout it? Hope I can do it... Well, see ya all later! ] 


	2. II

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 2: Heading to the future  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My Comments

Disclaimer: Look at me *points to herself* Do you really think I own Medabots? Well, if you do, you're wrong...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sorry for crying in front of you guys. My name's Elisa. And this is my medabot Blee." Said the girl, and everybody looked at her and her medabot. There was something very familiar in both of them.

"Err... Where did you come from?" asked Ikki. Suddenly, they saw a light passing near htem in the speed of light (... duh!), and in instants, Erika was taking pictures from all the angles of the girl, while asking a lot of questions.

"How did you do that? Where are you from? Are you an alien? If you're an alien, how do you have a medabot? Did you get the idea of your medabot from Metabee? Is Elisa your full name? Tell me! Tell me!" Erika was asking, taking lots of pictures of the girl, that sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm not an alien... And the truth is that... I'm from the future and my full name is... Elisa Tenryio. As for my medabot, her medal is a medal that was made by fusing Brass' medal with Metabee's medal." The girl said.

A long silence followed, till someone decided to say something. Well, not exactly say, because... Everybody began to laugh. Ikki and Metabee fell to the ground laughing, while Erika was holding her stomach.

It took a few minutes for them to stop laughing, which made Elisa a bit mad.

"So.... You don't believe, huh? So, let me give you a proof. Blee." She said, and her medabot nodded.

"Ikki Tenryio! Why don't you stop laughing now, or will I have to make you kick your bot goodbye?" Blee asked, and suddenly everybody stopped laughing to look at the girls.

"Hey! That phrase is mine!!!" Metabee cried out.

"Well, if that was the proof you were talking about, forget it. Everybody knows that Metabee has a big ego and that he always says that." said Ikki, matter-of-factly.

"Well, if that's what you think, let's see that in a robattle." Elisa said.

"Then it's agreed!!" someone said, and from a tree, Mr. Referee jumped, and everybody sweatdropped.

"How did he knew we were going to robattle?" asked Ikki.

"He's just Mr. Referee..." said Elisa.

"I officially declaim this as a submission robattle, me the Mr. Referee! The rules are simple: the first Medabot to cease function loses, giving the adversary a medapart! Medabots ready? Roooobattle!" (soooo... I don't know the right thing he says... But, hey! It's something 'round these lines...)

"Blee!" said Elisa to her medawatch, with a grin on her face. "Let's use that."

"Metabee, stay alert! This girl must have some secret attack." Ikki told his medabot.

"I know, Ikki." Metabee just said.

"Now, Ikki Tenryio, you'll see that I wasn't lying! Blee! _Medaforce_!" Elisa shouted to her Medabot, that nodded, and began to glow. Everybody was shocked.

"How can that be...?!" said Erika, perplexed.

"When I see green, you see red! Bye bye, Metabee! Medaforce!" shouted Blee, shooting a big wave of energy towards Metabee that flew some inches away.

"Function ceased! The winner is... Elisa!" said Mr. Referee, as Ikki ran to his medabot.

"Are you okay, Metabee?" he asked, and Metabee said:

"She was wrong... I see black, not red..."

"That was fast. You don't have to give me a medapart, okay? But now you believe me?" said Elisa, while walking towards Ikki.

'Well, she said that Blee had a medal that was made by fusing Brass' and Metabee's medals... If Blee has the medaforce...' Ikki thought.

"So, you were telling the truth. Sorry for not believing you. But how does Blee have the medaforce? If her medal was created?" Ikki asked.

"Well, when Metabee's and Brass' medal were fused, Blee's medal was more powerful than a Rare Medal. It was a Platinum Medal. The Platinum Medals can only be created with a rare medal. If you care to see." Elisa said, then she opened Blee's body where the medal was and they saw. It was a white medal. It was really different. Erika's eyes glowed as well...

"That's amazing!!!!! That's the story every reporter would like to have!!! 'Girl from the future has the Platinum Medal'! Oh, I'll have the best story a reporter has ever had!!!!" she said, jumping. But then... it shook her...

"But wait a minute... You're from the future... And your last name is Tenryio... So you're..." Erika realized and the girl smiled.

"Yes, you're right." Elisa said.

"What are you talking about?" Ikki asked, and everybody fell down (anime style).

"How can someone be so stupid!!!!???" yelled Erika, hitting her head on a tree.

"Ikki!! She's your daughter, you moron!!!!" said Metabee, and finally Ikki got it.

"She's my... Daughter...?" He repeated, and Elisa nodded.

"Wow!!! I never thought of that! Who's your mother? Wait! Don't tell me! I know." He said, and Elisa blinked a few times.

"You know?" she asked.

"Yes! And she is... Karen Tenryio! Aren't I right?" he said, his eyes glowing, and the others sweatdropped.

"Really... She looks like another girl I know." Said Metabee, holding his meda-chin (if he has one).

"Well... Actually... You aren't. My mother isn't Karen." Elisa said smiling.

"WHAT!! YOUR MOTHER ISN'T KAREN!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY KAREN!!!!??? OH NO, DON'T TELL ME WHO YOUR MOTHER IS!! I DON'T WANNA KNOW!!!" Ikki said dramatically.

"And I'm the one that watches too much soap operas..." said Metabee.

"Well, if you don't wanna know, I'm not going to tell you. But I came here for a reason." Elisa said, a bit sadly.

"And what reason is this?" Erika asked, while Ikki was walking around, still complaining about Elisa's mother.

"Well... I would like you to help my mother... She was... Kidnapped by... The Rubberrobos Gang..." Elisa said, and everybody was shocked.

"THE RUBBERROBOS GANG?" They asked, eyes wide.

"Yes... Mrs. Tenryio was kidnapped by then, and we couldn't save her yet. So we'd like you to help us, would you?" asked Blee, and everybody shared glances. Then they nodded.

"Yes, you can count with us." Said Ikki, and Elisa was really happy.

"Really?!! Oh thank you!!!! Let's go now!!!!" she said, and then the light appeared again. They were ready to go to the future.

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: Who's Elisa's mother? Why couldn't her family rescue her, if it's just the Rubberrobos Gang? How are they going to save her? And will Koji have a stuck-up son too? Discover in the next chapter!!

In today's robattle, Metabee lost the battle to Blee. More Medabots, more power!


	3. III

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 3: Meeting already met friends... And new ones!  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: Medabots don't belong to me, don't belong to you, so please don't sue!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ikki, Erika, Metabee, Brass and Elisa and Blee finally arrived 25 years in the future. A lot of things had changed... But you could still see a lot of Medabots walking beside their Medafighters on the streets.

"Wow... This place's cool..." said Ikki, and the others nodded.

"It's amazing! Look at those Medabots! They're a lot different from those of our time! Look! It's a new type of the KBTs!" said Erika, taking a lot of pictures of everything, and motioning to a medabot looking at a store's window.

"He's pretty cool..." said Metabee, a bit jealous.

"Don't worry, Metabee. You're still the best KBT of all." Said Brass, and Metabee smiled (?) for her.

"Thanks Brass".

"Let's go to my uncle's house. It's near here." Elisa said, and the others followed. They arrived at a BIG mansion... But... It was kinda familiar...

"HEY! That's Dr. Aki's house!!!!" exclaimed Ikki, and the other's jaws dropped.

"Ikki's right! That's actually Dr. Aki's house!" Metabee exclaimed, and Elisa and Blee smiled at them.

"Well, I call Dr. Aki Uncle. And let's get in! Everybody is in there!" Elisa said, and ran to the house, the others nearly behind.

Elisa conduced everyone to the Living Room, where all the others were. When they got there, Ikki and his friends were soon petrified... Dr. Aki looked... **_Normal_**.

"How...? We're 25 years in the future....? How can Dr. Aki be still like _that_!" said Ikki sweatdropping.

"Has he drank an Elixir of Life or something like that?" asked Erika, but Dr. Aki started to speak before she could be answered.

"Welcome, dear young Ikki, Erika, and Metabee and Brass. I'm Dr. Aki." He said.

"We can notice that." they said, sweatdropping.

"We'll wait till the last one of us will comes. He'll be here in a few minutes." He said, then left the room, coming back with a pudding... Everybody sweatdropped.

"Hey, Elisa... Is that Karin?" Ikki whispered to Elisa, as he, Erika and Elisa sat together, motioning to a beautiful woman sitting beside a dark-haired man.

"Yes. And the one beside her is Koji... Her husband." Elisa told him, and the color disappeared from his face.

"Karin married Koji! This can't be!" he cried out, trying for everything in the world not to yell and run like crazy.

"But it is. That one is Rintaro, and his wife Sandra." Blee said, motioning to a tall man with wide eyes, and a beautiful, although mysterious-looking woman, with long black hair (she looks like Motoko, from Love Hina).

"Wow! Rintaro is even taller than Koji!" Erika said, eyeing the adult Rintaro.

"Impressive, huh?" Elisa said.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up. A boy with dark red hair stood there. He looked very... Stuck-up.

"Hi there, dear Elisa." He said, a bit of sarcasm as he said 'dear'.

"Hi there, Kevin. It's really not a pleasure to see you again." She said, and the boy grinned to her then left the group, walking towards Karin and Koji.

"Who was that? Don't tell me that...?" Ikki asked, even if he already knew the answer.

"He's Kevin, son of Koji... And Karin." said Elisa. Erika was really upset because of her friend... Now he knew he wouldn't end up with the girl he loved.

"Ikki...?" she said kindly, but the boy smiled to her.

"I'm okay Erika. Thanks." He said.

Then Metabee noticed other 4 people there. Just one looked familiar.

"Hey, girls, who are those? I only know that guy. I think he looks like Henry." He asked, indicating a group standing against a wall.

"Oh, he's Henry, Metabee. That woman that is... hugging Henry to death is his wife, Crystaline. She really _loves_ Henry." Said Elisa, emphasizing the 'loves'. "The other two are Lily, a friend of Crystal, and Duo, her fiancé. You can't tell who's the most crazy/funny/sarcastic one. All of them are friends of our families."

Then a man, within a short girl (Reely, Rintaro's daughter) and a girl with almost 15 years (Heather, Henry's and Crystaline's daughter) entered the Living Room. The man looked very familiar to Erika. Elisa smiled widely as she saw the man, and ran towards him. (everyone in the room had Medawatches, by the way)

"Daddy!" Elisa said, hugging the man. Now Erika was sure about who he was, and blushed lightly. He looked _handsome_.

"Hi there, Lis." The man said, but then he caught sight of Ikki and his friends. He smiled and then began to walk towards them.

"Hi there. You're the young Ikki, aren't you?" he asked Ikki, that nodded. A KBT type of medabot entered the room as well, and ran to his medafighter.

"Yes, I'm Ikki Tenryio. But you are..." Ikki began, as the KBT medabot arrived there.

"Who are you?" Ikki asked, and everybody fell down (anime style!).

"He's you, you idiot!" Erika shouted, and Ikki's eyes widened.

"Wow! I look good!" he said, and the older Ikki laughed.

"You'll be the best Medafighter in the world, did ya know that?" asked the KBT medabot, and everybody discovered who he was. Ikki's Metabee grinned at the medabot.

"Hey, you're me!" He said, and the medabot nodded proudly.

"The #1 medabot in the world... METABEE!" he said, doing a lot of poses, as Erika took a lot of pictures... Both Ikkis sweatdropped. When she finished she turned to the older Ikki. He smiled to her.

"You're the young Erika, aren't you?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Let's begin the reunion!" said Rokusho, that just appeared out from nowhere. Everybody turned theirs attentions to him. The older Ikki then whispered in Erika's ear.

"I was blind and stupid at your age." He said, but Erika didn't get it. And the reunion of how they would rescue Ikki's wife was about to begin.

Meanwhile...

"Let me out!!!! I wanna get out, NOWWWWWW!!!! LET ME OUT!" a woman screamed at some men in black suits.

"Not.... till we get your husband's rare medal." One of them said.

"When I got out of here, I'll ruin all of you, and this stupid organization! I don't know why I hadn't done it before!!! As the best reporter in the whole Japan, I'll finish all of you OFF!!!!!" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah... But first you need to get out of here." Another man said.

'Ikki... Where are you?'

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: How is Ikki's gang going to rescue Mrs. Tenryio? And who is she anyway? Will we ever find that out? And will Lily think of a way to marry another anime's famous bishounen? Discover in the next chapter!


	4. IV

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 4: Enemy  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ People are really enjoying my fic! I never thought I'd be so loved... *sniff*

Duo: They don't love you... They love your story!

Lily: Duo! Shut up and get away from this fic, okay?

Duo: Yeah, yeah, right... And later you'll say you love me.

Lily: That's right ^_^ *hugs him*

Duo: Oh dear Lord...

Lily: Let's begin this! ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: Hey, guys, do I own Medabots?

Medabot's cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Me: Then we're agreed!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Let's begin this reunion." Said Rokusho.

"Yes. We've invited all of you here to find a way to save Mrs. Tenryio. As all of you should know by now, she was kidnapped by the Rubberobo Gang." Said Dr. Aki.

"They aren't like they were before. Now they're stronger, and have stronger medabots too. We've never found out where's their hideout. And then my wife must be..." said Ikki, but he wasn't able to continue.

"She's safe. They don't want her, they want you." Said Henry, and Crystaline nodded.

"Yeah, but they said that if we don't find out where she is, they'll kill her! And that's been 4 weeks ago! They gave us only 5 weeks!" said the older Ikki. The other Ikki looked at him.

'He must really love his wife... Who must she be? Is someone I know? I want to find out...' he thought.

"Look, Ikki, calm down. They're stronger and smarter, but they're still the Rubberobo Gang. They have ameba's brains!" said Lily.

"She's right, Ikki. I have agents looking through the whole Japan. They'll find out something!" Koji said.

The young gang looked at him, and he looked at them. The gang smiled.

"We're here to help. Elisa went back in time just to bring us, because she trusts us. We won't fail with you. We'll find a way to bring Mrs. Tenryio back... Whoever she's." said Ikki, and the others nodded.

"Thanks. Tomorrow we'll continue the search. Now, let's get to our houses. It's getting late." Ikki said, and everybody nodded.

"Hey!!!!!! Don't forget about us!!!!!!" said four voices, arriving at the room.

"The Screws!" the four said, and everybody sweatdropped.

"Samantha!"

"Sloan!"

"Spyke!"

"Casy!"

"The Screws!" they said. A new girl could be seen. She had short dark-brown hair, with auburn highlights, and green-blue eyes.

"Who's that?" asked Ikki

"That's Casy, Spyke's wife." Answered the older Ikki.

"Oh... And what 'bout Samantha? She doesn't have a husband?" asked Ikki.

"I think no man wants our boss!" said Spyke, and he was punched hardly by Samantha.

"Hey! Don't do that, boss!" said Casy.

"It was his fault! And don't call me boss!" Samantha said.

"Before you all go away, could I see your medabots?" asked Erika, eyes glowing with excitement.

"Sure!" answered the future guys.

"This is Starcat!" said Casy, transporting her medabot. A very cute Cat Type. 

"This is FelaFighter." Said Crystaline, transporting an amazing Cat Type too. 

"This is GrayMoon." Said Lily, transporting her medabot. A Fox Type.

"This is DeathScythe." Said Duo, transporting his medabot, a Wolf type (I wanted it as a Wolf Type, and the name... Well... At least it's original, hehehehehe *sweatdrop* Okay, I'm sick). The medabot had a scythe too.

"This is Nightmadon. And it has a Platinum Medal." Said Kevin, transporting his medabot. It looked a lot like Sumilidon.

"This is HolyFaith." Said Sandra, transporting a Samurai Type medabot.

"This is Sworroth! And has a Platinum Medal, dude!" said Reely, Rintaro's daughter (I think you already knew that...).

"This is ArcMew." Said Heather, Henry's daughter, with a very powerful White Tiger Type. She had a Platinum Medal too.

"Well, I think it's just them that you didn't know, am I wrong?" said Ikki.

"That's right." Said the younger Ikki. All of them left the room, except for Koji, Karen, Kevin and Dr. Aki, of course.

Erika, Ikki, Metabee (2 Metabees), Brass, Elisa and Blee went to Ikki's house. There they ate (well, the humans ate), and then, they went to sleep; Erika slept on the couch, while Ikki slept on the floor.

He stayed there. Erika was already asleep, but he wasn't. He kept thinking about his supposed wife.

'I'm dying to know who she is... I wonder how she looks like... I have the feeling that I know her... Because the older Ikki couldn't love so much a person he doesn't know too well... Perhaps _I know_ her. But the only girl near me, beside Karen is...' he looked up at the couch. 'No! It can't be her! She's my best friend! We know each other since we were little... It can't be her...' he kept thinking, then sat up, and looked at Erika's sleeping figure. She seemed so innocent and calm when she was sleeping... She looked like...

"An angel..." Ikki whispered, then kicked himself mentally.

'What are you thinking?! Stop!' he told himself, then went to sleep. It didn't take too much. However, he didn't know that he was being watched by two dark figures.

"Do you think he knows?" asked a female voice.

"No, he's too stupid. Let's wait... Perhaps we can even give them a hand?" said a second voice. The two dark figures, of two medabots actually, disappeared as they went to sleep (not sleep, but... You got it).

Although, this night hasn't ended yet. A dark figure appeared at the window. It tried to open it, and when it didn't work, the figure put off a small machine. The machine cut the glass, and, slowly and carefully, the figure was able to enter the house.

Looking around, the figure got sight of Erika and Ikki, both sleeping. The figure showed a grin, and then walked towards them. With extreme patience, the figure took Erika out of the couch slowly, not to wake Ikki up.

The figure walked off to the window. But he didn't know that Erika opened her eyes slowly, and seeing that she was being taken away from Ikki, she screamed.

"IIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ikki woke up at the same moment, and realizing that Erika wasn't sleeping, he looked around. He finally saw the figure with Erika, jumping out the window with the girl. Ikki ran, and looked through the window. They had disappeared.

"EEEEERRRRRRIIIIIKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: Who is this guy that took Erika from Ikki? Is he from the Rubberrobo Gang? Will Ikki and the others be able to find Mrs. Tenryio, and now, Erika too? Will Lily write longer chapters? Discover in the next chapter!


	5. V

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 5: Search  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Medabots. Got. That?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Erika finally woke up. Before opening her eyes, she had the feeling that something wasn't right. She felt a bit of pain on her back, like she was laying on something very rigid.

'Strange. I don't remember the couch being so uncomfortable.' She thought. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Looking around, she finally found out what was wrong. She was in a cell, lying on the ground. Was a small cell, without bed, or anything. The only thing inside it was herself.

"What the...!" she exclaimed.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" asked a concerned voice from in front of her. She looked at the person who spoke, and found herself staring at a very beautiful woman. She was inside another cell, and was talking with Erika close to the bars.

"Who are... Wait! Are you.... Mrs. Tenriyo?" asked Erika. The woman looked confused, then smiled.

"Yes. And I guess you're Erika." She said. Erika's eyes widened at her sentence.

"How do you know who I am?" she said. The woman giggled.

"Reporter intuition." She said. Erika eyed her suspiciously. Then it shook her. Her hair... Her eyes... She was...

"You're...!" was all Erika could say.

"Yes." She nodded, guessing what Erika was going to say.

"Where are we?" Erika asked.

"We're in the Rubberrobos hideout. And I have no idea of where it's located... I've tried many times to trick some stupid rubberrobo with smart questions, but when they were about to say anything, _they _appeared." She said.

"They?" asked Erika curious.

"Yes. Their 'code names' are Nuriko and Hotohori (bwahahahahahahahaha! I love when I do this! First Duo, now even Nuriko and Hotohori! I'm insane, bwahahahahaha! Duo: And you're proud of that? Lily: Well... uh... no... but! Well!), but I have no idea of what their real names are. They are like the leaders of the Rubberrobos, I think. At least they're the most intelligent ones, I think they actually have _brain. _I've saw their medabots once and I can tell they're the strangest and strongest medabots I've ever seen. Of course, they aren't worse than Metabee." Mrs. Tenriyo said with a grin, and Erika laughed.

"But, wait a minute... Where's your medawatch?" asked Erika, noticing that Mrs. Tenriyo was without it.

"Hotohori took it out of me a few days ago. He said it was to prevent the others from 'cheating'." She said.

"Oh... Well, I think I'll have to find a way to get us out of here." Erika said, then they heard a _cling._

"It's them! Hurry, hide your medawatch somewhere!" Mrs. Tenriyo said, and Erika quickly threw it at a corner of the cell.

A few seconds later, two figures appeared in the corridor between the two cells. They didn't use black rubber suits though. One figure, that was a woman (yes, _it's_ actually a woman) with violet hair in a braid, that came to her waist, wore a black Chinese suit (very similar to the one he/she, whatever, usually wears). And the other, a tall man with chestnut hair, as long as his companion's, wore black clothes as well.

"Oh, well, look what our new friend brought to us, dear Nuriko." Said the tall man. Erika noticed that he wore a dark-red medawatch.

"Yeah, and that'll own him an award. He brought no one more than Erika. The young Erika." Nuriko said.

"Hey, aren't you Rubberrobos? Why aren't you using rubber suits?" asked Erika. They looked at her disgusted.

"We hate that stupid rubber suits. They are horrible, and make us look like brainless freaks that want some attention." Nuriko said, and Erika almost agreed with her.

"Don't worry, Erika, Mrs. Tenriyo. Soon you'll be free... Or maybe not. It's just up to the Ikkis." Hotohori said, and he and Nuriko left, laughing hysterically.

"Ikki... Please... Come soon..."

Meanwhile, at Dr. Aki's house...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IN IT! HOW DARE THEY?!" shouted a very angry Ikki, slamming his fist on the table, where all the others were reunited.

"Calm down, Ikki. That won't lead us anywhere." Said Metabee.

"He's right, Ikki. The only thing we need to do now is find a way to found out where they're keeping my mom and Erika." Elisa said.

"I know but..." Ikki said.

"Err... Mr. Ikki?" said a very shy Brass.

"Yes Brass?" Ikki asked.

"Well, when Ms. Erika was kidnapped, she was with her medawatch, wasn't she?" Brass asked and Ikki nodded. "Well... Why don't we try to contact her? I can do it." Brass said. A sign of hope appeared back on everybody's eyes.

In the Rubberrobos hideout...

Erika was placing the medawatch back on her wrist, when she heard something.

"Ms. Erika?" she heard. She looked at her medawatch.

"Brass?" she asked.

"Erika!" came a very happy voice from the watch.

"Ikki?" Erika asked, her happiness coming out, as Mrs. Tenriyo glared at her.

"Erika, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes Ikki. I'm.... okay." She said, trying to keep her voice down, cause a stupid rubberrobo was sleeping just outside her cell.

Erika glanced at Mrs. Tenriyo. Erika knew that, without having how to communicate with her husband, and with this opportunity, she was crazy to talk to him. Erika smiled at her.

"Ikki? Can I talk to the older Ikki?" she asked. She heard something like a complain, then she heard the voice of the older Mr. Tenriyo.

"Yes Erika?" he asked.

Erika threw the medawatch to Mrs. Tenriyo, and she got it.

"Dear?" she asked.

"Oh, darling! It's you! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they? Because if they did..." he said, but Mrs. Tenriyo stopped his sentence.

"I'm okay. They are just keeping me here. They're even being surprisingly nice to me. The only thing that sucks is the food, and that they have my medawatch. Besides that, I'm okay." She said, and she heard a sigh of relief from the other side (for those who didn't get it, the others are talking to the girl by Brass).

"Look, aren't there any clues for you to try to find out where you are?" he asked. Mrs. Tenriyo looked at Erika. They both closed their eyes, trying to hear anything to help. But they didn't hear anything! But... hey... didn't hear... anything...

"That's it!" they shouted at the same time.

'How could I didn't find it before?!' Mrs. Tenriyo told herself. She threw Erika's medawatch back to her. It was better for her to say, because she wasn't sure yet.

"Look, we can't hear anything. Any sound, of water, of cars, of anything. We can only hear the sound of the wind and the sound of birds. So, that means..." she was saying, when a voice completed for her.

"You're in the air! In some kind of big plane or something like that!" said the younger Ikki's voice.

"Bingo!" said Erika, a little too loud, because the rubberrobo moved on his chair.

"Look, Ikki, try to find out where we are quickly! They're up to something, and I'm afraid they want Metabee's medal to do it." She said.

"Don't worry, Erika. Ikki Tenriyo is going to save you, and Mrs. Tenriyo too. By the way, before I go to find you... Could you tell me what's her name?" Ikki asked. Erika smiled.

"You need to see by yourself. Because if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Huh?"

Hiding in the shadows, Hotohori and Nuriko watched the whole scene.

"Everything's going as the plan. They'll find us in no time now." Said Nuriko.

"Yes, and then we will finally be able to catch all we want. And Phoenix will be very glad with us."

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: What are the rubberrobos up to now? Are Hotohori and Nuriko that strong? Who's this Phoenix anyway? And will Ikki and the other ever find out the answer to all those questions? Discover in the next chapter!


	6. VI

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 6: First Battle  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ Alright! Ready for a new chapter? Hope so, because I am! Just because I'm getting lots and lot of reviews! ^___^ Understand? Oh, and for those who don't know, here's a quick explanation of my insanity: Lily, in this fic, it's ME. Duo Maxwell, in this fic, is the same gorgeous, good-looking, and handsome guy from Gundam Wing. Nuriko and Hotohori, the new Rubberrobos, are characters from an anime/manga called Fushigi Yuugi, which I love! So, are the questions I'm sure you were having answered? Hope so, and now you know why I'm insane! Well, let's begin? ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: Well. Should I say it anymore? I'm just a poor 13-year-old that is so lucky to have such lovely readers, that just KNOW that I don't own Medabots. Let's get going.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Let's get going." Said Ikki. Then, the gang stormed out of the house, and quickly started to look everywhere in the sky, looking for the place where two people they loved were being stuck in.

"This is getting annoying, Ikki. I can't see a thing!" said Metabee.

"Keep on searching, Metabee! Just keep. On. Searching." Ikki said, himself looking at the sky, getting a bit angry. Where was that stupid... Thing, anyway?

They looked, and looked, and looked... Till they just gave up, and sat down on the grass of the park.

"I can't believe in it! We're in what? More than 20 (I suppose), and no one, _no one _found out where that stupid giant airship is." Said Ikki, defeated.

"You're just going to give up?" said a voice behind them. Then they saw...

"Hey! You're the chicken guy!" said Metabee.

"You love your friends. You always helped them. And now, just because you couldn't find them in a little time, you're just going to give up? Maybe the answer to your lives is just in front of you, and you don't know. And maybe, you're just too blind to see it." The chicken guy said, then... They saw.

It was a very huge mountain. But it quite looked different. Yes. They were there. At the TOP of that mountain. Why couldn't they find it before?

"Now..." the guy continued. "Why don't you buy some of my chickens for your friends?" he asked, but... Everybody was gone. "Oh, well, I think I'll never be able to sell these chickens."

They ran to the mountain. Yes. At the bottom of the mountain, there was an entrance. And inside that, a very dark cave (a cave again? Well...). They entered it, and suddenly, many lights were turned on, almost blinding them. After the suddenly change of light, their eyes became focused again, and they began to walk through the cave.

Then, they began to hear sounds. Strange sounds. And then, from all sides, appeared lots of Rubberrobos, still in that stupid costume of them.

"You're surrounded!" one of them said. Ikki sighed. He and Metabee were ready to start the battle, when the older Ikki touched his shoulder. Ikki glanced at him.

"What?" he asked. The older Ikki motioned to Koji, Karin, Kevin, Rintaro, Sandra, and Reely, with their Medawatches ready, their medabots too.

"Let them take care of those. We don't have much time, so, we need to get going." He said. The younger Ikki nodded, and, with a last glance at the others, he nodded. They ran forwards, to the next chamber.

"Well, dudes, let's kick some butts!" said Rintaro, the others nodded.

"Sumilidon!"

"Neutranurse!"

"Nightmadon!"

"Kantaroth!"

"HolyFaith!"

"Sworroth!" 

And the battle began...

With Ikki (no, I'm not going to write that robattle... I have other in mind)...

They reached some stone stairs, and started to climb it. It was very long, and when they finally ended climbing it, they were very tired. After catching their breaths, they began to ran to the other chamber as fast as possible. Arriving there...

"Finally. It took you long, am I wrong?" said a voice. They looked around, searching for the one who spoke, and then, a light illuminated a person in the middle of the room. He wore a black suit as well, but not a rubber suit. He looked like voyager. He wore a scarf around his neck, a gray one. He also wore sunglasses, very nice sunglasses. His other clothes were a black-jeans jacket, and a black shirt under it. Also black pants.

"I am Vahn... But, just for you, today..." he took of his sunglasses. "I'll be Nathan, my true self. Illusysshadow?" he said, and then, in front of their eyes, appeared a very curious medabot. Elisa's jaw came to the floor.

"A... Holy Dragon Type?" she whispered, and Ikki glared at her. What was she talking about? There wasn't such type of med... Wait. He was in the future. Everything was possible.

"Holy Dragon Type?" said Metabee, in a tone that Ikki himself was going to use.

"They're extremely rare, cause they're expensive... And strong."

"Well, then against strong medabots he'll fight!" said a voice. They all looked at Lily and Duo, that stepped forward, DeathScythe and GrayMoon just beside them.

"We'll fight them, Ikki. Just go on." Said Duo.

"But..."

"Just GO, Ikki." Said Lily.

Hesitantly, Ikki and the others went on. When they were outside the chamber, he noticed...

"Hey, where are the screws?" he asked.

"They just ran out. I think they did it at the entrance..." said Brass.

"Well, then where are Henry, Crystaline and Heather?" asked Metabee.

"This one... I don't know." Said Brass.

"Good, now it's just me and you, huh, Ikki?" he said. The older Ikki smiled, and nodded.

"And what 'bout ME?" Elisa asked, and the boys just laughed.

Back to Lily and Duo...

__

---

DeathScythe

Wolf Type

Medafighter: Duo

Specialty: The Scythe Calling

----

GrayMoon

Fox Type

Medafighter: Lily

Specialty: The Death Yell

---

Illusysshadow

Holy Dragon Type

Medafighter: Vahn/Lathan

Specialty: Dragon dance

---

Looking at their opponent, the couple smirked.

"We're two, Lathan. You're just one." Lily said. The Rubberrobo smiled at her (as a sympathy smile).

"That doesn't matter, dear. I'll beat you anyway, kitty." He said. Duo just glared hard at him.

"No one calls my fiancée 'kitty', got it? 'Kitty' is what your medabot will become, after Lily and I beat him in nothing more than piece of JUNK!" Duo said, and the two grinned again (man! That was so lovely! Duo: *big sweatdrop* Like I'd ever say that. Lily: Oh, SHUT UP, Duo.). The battle began.

"So it's agreed!" said a voice, and appearing from the shadows, came... The Mr. Referee, with the same looks!!!! "I declaim this as an official robattle! Medafighters ready? Roooooooooobattle!" Duo and Lily just sweatdropped...

The big medabot rushed to the other two, his claws in the position of attack. The other two medabots quickly dodged the attack, themselves preparing to attack.

"DeathScythe, use your speed!" said Duo to his medawatch, and the medabot started to ran in circles around the enemy, scythe in position.

"GrayMoon, keep on the agility!" Lily said to her medabot too, and GrayMoon did the same thing.

The medabot, growing angrier as the minutes passed by, tried to hit his enemies, but, because he was a bit too big, he couldn't actually hit them, cause they were moving too fast! In the speed of light, to be more precisely.

Lathan, in the other hand, seemed to be very calm.

"I know it's too soon, but use the dance, Illusysshadow." He said.

"The dance...? Ah! Duo!" Lily exclaimed, and Duo noticed the same thing as her.

"Yes, Lily. He's going to use his specialty. DeathScythe, stay alert!" he said, and the medabot nodded.

Illusysshadow then moved to the center of the circle the other two medabots were doing around him, and he began to move in circles, like he was trying to make a tornado or something. He was so fast, that the other medabots couldn't see when his claws hit them precisely, throwing them to the nearest wall.

"_66% of damage to body, 25% of damage on left and right arms._" Said Lily medawatch.

"_89% of damage to body, 45% of damage in left and right arms, 16% of damage on left and right legs_." Said Duo's medawatch, and Lily's eyes widened.

Their Medafighters hurried to their medabots, kneeling beside them.

"GrayMoon! Talk to me! Say something! Anything!" Lily told her medabot.

"Anything..." the medabot said, getting to her feet.

"Well, at least you're not so injured... Duo? What about DeathScythe?" Lily asked, turning to him. She noticed that the medabot was pretty damaged, with a big scratch on his chest.

"Wow... That guy is so gonna PAY!" said Lily, getting to her feet.

"DeathScythe? Can you continue the battle?" Duo asked.

"Of course, Duo. I'll kick... this guy's... meda-butt." The medabot said. Duo and Lily looked at each other, then smiled. They turned to their enemy, their medabot just ahead of them.

"If you can use your specialty..." said Lily.

"Then we can use ours!" completed Duo.

Before the two medabots could do anything, the Holy Dragon medabot threw, from his mouth, a big white beam.

"Holy Breath!" he shouted. But the other medabots had already began their specialties. They began to glow. DeathScythe glowed a white glow, while GrayMoon glowed a blue glow. They began to move in zigzag around Illusysshadow, and he was beginning to get confused. Then, when they were just in opposite sides, they ran to their enemy. GrayMoon was the first one to reach her enemy.

__

"The Death Yell!" she shouted, then, turning her body into a ball, she threw herself to the enemy, and when was just inches away from him, she came back to her normal posture, and hit him with her claws, and fangs. DeathScythe was the next.

__

"The Scythe Calling!" he yelled, and he hit his enemy with several movements of his scythe, always circular. When they ended their attacks, they were in the opposite side that they were before, with their backs to Illusysshadow. The medabot, then, turned to DeathScythe, and threw him another beam of light. Then fell hardly to the ground, his medal popping out. As well as DeathScythe's.

"Function ceased! The winners are GrayMoon and DeathScythe!" said the Mr. Referee, right after going to the same side as Ikki and the others went earlier. Duo was with his very damaged medabot in his arms, and Lily, with hers in her arms as well, sat down beside him.

"His functions ceased too... He's so... Damaged." Duo said. Lily smiled warmly to him.

"Well, when this all ends, I think all our medabots will need a special care, don't you think?" she said. Duo smiled and nodded his medabot still unconscious. Lathan just went off, his medabot in his arms too.

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: Will the Ikkis finally reach to their goal? Will the Rubberrobos be too strong for them? And where the heck are Henry, Crystaline and Heather? Will Lily stop making the guys saying that she's cute and such? Discover in the next chapter!

In today's robattle, DeathScythe and GrayMoon received each one an arm of Illusysshadow. More Medabots, more power!


	7. VII

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 7: Second and third battles  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ And here I am again! I'm updating very sooner than before, aren't I? Well, just for people that wanted to be in this fic... Well, if I accepted you in this fic, so of course I will put you more in it! Like Crystaline and Casy... Come on, I'm not mean! I put a whole chapter with Duo and me that are not Medabot's characters, both! So, why I wouldn't put you two, if one is married to Henry and the other with Spyke! So, you'll see in this chapter... Well, let's begin the mess? ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments.

Disclaimer: No disclaimer today...

Medabot's cast: Say the f#@%^&(* disclaimer!

Lily: Hey! Watch your language!

Medabot's cast: Just say the f@#$%^& thing, dammit!

Lily: Okay, okay... I do not own medabot... Darn it... Why people are so mad these days?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ikki, Mr. Tenriyo, the 2 Metabees, Elisa, Blee and Brass hurried to the next chamber, where they hoped to be at least closer to Erika and Mrs. Tenriyo.

"Oh God! Till when we'll keep running to unknown places?" said Metabee. 

"Just keep on running, Metabee. Sooner or later we'll find out where Erika is. And Mrs. Tenriyo too." Said Ikki.

Elisa eyed him. Then she spoke. "Ikki, you have no idea of who my mother is, do you?" she said. 

Ikki looked at her. After a moment in a disturbing silence, he said at least. "No, I don't. Why?"

'How can someone be so... Oh, well, forget it...' "Nothing, Ikki. Just asking." Said Elisa, sweatdropping.

After a few more minutes, they reached another chamber. This one was filled with Ruberrobos...

"Oh damn it... We don't have much time!" said Mr. Tenriyo (It's the older Ikki, it's easier to mention him like that).

"You bet, Ikki! Let this with us!" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw The Screws.

"Samantha..." Ikki whispered.

"Just go, Ikki. Let this with us." Said Spyke.

"But... Haven't you ran out crying like babies at the entrance of this mountain?" said Metabee, and they sweatdropped.

"Well... You know, Metabee... We aren't the cowards that you think." Casy said.

"Oh yeah, you are." Said Blee.

"WHAT I MEAN it's that we're here to help ya, so GO ON, SHIT!" said Samantha, and the others agreed, before she got too pissed off and decided to kick their butts too...

"Now, Spyke, Sloan, Casy... Let's finish some freaks off!" said Samantha. 

"YEAH!"

"Cyandog!"

"Starcat!"

"Totalizer!"

"PEPPERCAT!"

"LET'S GET GOING!" they shouted, and the battle began.

Meanwhile...

Lily and Duo were walking out of the chamber, heading to the same place Ikki and the others went, when they reached the stairs.

"Oh no, Duo... I can't handle it anymore! GrayMoon it's too heavy!" Lily said, sitting on the ground, exhausted.

"Do you think I don't know that? I know DeathScythe is pretty heavy too, but we need to keep on, remember? We need to help the Ikkis." Duo said.

"HEY!" they heard behind them, and when they looked around, they found Koji, Karen, Kevin, Rintaro, Sandra and Reely, each one carrying their own Medabot, that were pretty damaged.

"Hey guys, hard battle?" asked Duo, sarcastically.

"Yeah... What about you?" said Koji.

"Oh, the same... Stupid Holy Dragon Type trying to prove that he was the best." Said Lily.

"A... Holy Dragon type?! You have beaten a Holy Dragon Type?! Wow!" said Reely, amused.

"Yeah... We can tell that his Medafighter was a looser." Said Duo, and he and Lily grinned.

"Let's get going..." Karen was saying, when she had the feeling that someone just passed by her. "Huh... What was that?" she asked.

"Uh... Am I the only one that just had the feeling that someone passed around?" asked Sandra. Everyone shared confused glances.

"Well... I think we should follow Ikki. He might need our help... Even if we can't do much." Said Kevin, and everybody nodded, even Lily against the idea...

Back to the Screws...

They had already beaten all of the Rubberrobos, and were pretty tired. They thought it had ended, but...

"Sorry, but you still have to beat me." Said a female voice, and they all looked at her. She wore a black coat, a black and dark-blue dress, and brown boots. She had light-brown hair, and seemed extremely sad and mysterious, not to mention that she was very beautiful.

"In the Rubberrobos, I am known as Lyz. But now, for you, I am Lucy." She said, in a very mysterious tone.

"Please, come here, Darklight." She said, and then a medabot appeared. It was black. Totally black.

"OH NO! I CANNOT BELIEVE IN IT!" shouted Samantha very angrily, hitting her foot several times on the floor like mad.

"A Dark Dragon Type... Well, I would never thought of it." Said Casy, that was, actually, the most clever one there.

"Let's begin?"

"So... It's agreed!" said a voice, a bit tired, coming from the corner of the room. It was Mr. Referee, that ran like crazy through the stairs to get there in time. "Medafighters ready? Roooooooooooooobattle!" he said, and of course, everybody sweatdropped.

__

---

Starcat

Cat Type

Medafighter: Casy

Specialty: Prism Whirlwind

---

Darklight

Dark Dragon Type

Medafighter: Lyz/Lucy

Specialty: Dragon's cry

---

With Ikki...

"We... Are... Almost... There!" said Ikki, very tired after running too much. They passed through another stairs, after all! When they reached it, it was all black, no light.

"Well, well, you made it this far?" said a voice. Then a light illuminated a corner of the room, and from there, a person jumped to the center of the room. It was Nuriko.

"I am Nuriko, your next opponent. And as part of The Dark Lights, which the other two, Lathan and Lucy were too, I can't let you continue." She said, walking towards them. "SilverFay?" she said. They heard some noises, and then, in the room, appeared a big medabot. Another rare medabot too...

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." whispered Elisa.

"An Unicorn type... Oh God..." whispered Blee.

"Uh... You really have strange types of Medabots here in the future, don't you?" said Ikki, sweatdropping.

"I'm with you, Mr. Ikki." Said Brass.

"I am Nuriko, here, in the Rubberrobo gang." Said Nuriko. "But now... I'll be Ryuuen. My true self." She said.

"Sooooooo it's agreed!" said a voice. Everybody looked around. The voice was coming... From a tape recorder? "I declaim officially this as a submission roblattle. Medafighters ready? Rooooooooobat-" but someone destroyed the recorder.

"You won't fight Ikki, Ryuuen." Said a voice, at the corner of the chamber. They all looked at there. A light illuminated three persons. One, was the Phantom Renegade... But, who were the other two?

"Phantom Renegade. Teenage Vampiress. Dark Maiden. Good to see you." Said Ryuuen.

The Teenage Vampiress used clothes very similar to the phantom's. But hers, instead of blue, were crimson. And her mask had red lips, with white fangs painted on, like a vampire... The last one, the Dark Maiden, used a purple mask, that only covered her eyes, and a black suit, with dark-purple gloves and boots. She also wore a small wine-colored cape, and a black hat, with three feathers in it (who here watches Pokémon? Remember when Jesse and James dressed up like a famous thief? His name had to do with spiders... I don't know his name in English, but don't worry, I'll try do find out a picture of this suit. It's pretty cool).

"It's not a pleasure to see you again, Ryuuen." Said the Vampiress.

Suddenly, the Phantom, The Vampiress, and The Maiden took off their masks, showing themselves as... Henry, Crystaline, and Heather?

'WOW! If Erika was here she'd love to discover the Phantom's identify!' thought Ikki. Then he saw it... A flash. Someone took a photo of the trio. He looked beside him, and for mere instants, he thought Erika was there, taking the picture. But... It was just Elisa.

"I think Erika will love this picture." She said, and winked at the perplexed trio that watched her. Then they smiled. Ikki, Mr. Tenriyo, Elisa, Metabees, Blee and Brass went out, leaving the others in a not official robattle.

__

---

SilverFay

Unicorn Type

Medafighter: Nuriko/Ryuuen

Specialty: Crystal horn

---

FelaFighter

Cat Type

Medafighter: Crystaline

Specialty: Shape Change

Rare Medal

---

ArcMew

White Tiger Type

Medafighter: Heather

Specialty: Medaforce

---

"Well, looks like we're going to have a great robattle here, don't you think?" said Ryuuen, with a grin.

With the Screws...

Samantha, Sloan, Casy and Spyke were almost finishing Lucy. Then, in a unique move, they all did their specialties, and Darklight had no chance against it. Its medal flew to the other side of the chamber.

"Stop functioning! The winners are Peppercat, Cyandog, Totalizer and Starcat!" said Mr. Referee, and, in a move, he disappeared.

"I... lost..." said Lucy, defeated, falling on her knees.

"We all lost one day, Lucy. There's no way to prevent it." Said a voice behind her.

"Lathan!" she exclaimed, the guy smiled to her. "You... Lost too, don't you?" she said. He only nodded.

"You." He said, eyeing the Screws. "And your friends are very powerful, as well as your spirits. I hope you can defeat him." Lathan said.

"Him?" asked Samantha.

"Lucy, Ryuuen, Saihitei and me... We all joined the Rubberrobos by our own reasons. But now... Looking at you, sacrificing your medabots, even though knowing that the enemy it's too powerful for you... You battle till your medabots stop functioning... All for a friend. This spirit it's stronger than any Rubberrobo. Than me, Lucy, Ryuuen, Saihitei... Any of us. Even stronger than the Phoenix himself..." Lathan said, and smiled. "You're better than us. And that makes my decision."

"Yes... He's right. I'm with him. I hope Ryuuen and Saihitei can understand too..." Lucy said. Then she got up, and smiled to them. "We're no longer from the Rubberrobos. We'll watch over you till you rescue your friend. The Phoenix won't defeat you... This we can assure. So, why be defeated when we can help you?" she said, then, with her medabot and Lathan, disappeared.

The Screws just watched and listened to everything. Then...

"Anyone got it?" asked Samantha.

"Not a thing..." said Spyke.

"What were they talking about?" asked Casy. They all sweatdropped.

"I think they gave up because they realized that they can't defeat our spirit." Said Koji, he and the others arriving at the chamber.

"They always like to be on the winner side... So, they're now at our side. Their pride still speak for itself." Said Lily.

"Well, at least we have more allies." Said Duo.

With Henry...

SilverFay was too strong for them. Even with ArcBeetle's moves, they didn't do any scratch on him.

"Just gave up. You won't defeat me." Said Nuriko, grinning.

This made Henry, Crystaline and Heather had enough.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" they shouted.

Arcbeetle, FelaFighter, and ArcMew started to glow, and this made the color of Ryuuen's face drain out...

"Medaforce!!!!!" the medabots shouted, each one throwing a big beam at SilverFay. The medabot fell forwards, its medal popping out.

"Function... ceased! The... winners are... Arcbeetle... FelaFighter and... ArcMew!" said an almost-collapsing Mr. Referee. Well, he had declaimed this as an official robattle by the recorder, so...

"No! No!" shouted Ryuuen. She glanced at them, then looked away. "Okay. You won. Go on, before I punch you." She said, and they nodded. They already know Nuriko. Even before she joined the Rubberrobos... And that was the way she had to admit defeat.

Now... There was only Hotohori left.

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: And now? Nuriko, Lathan and Lucy were defeated. Will Hotohori be too strong? Will Ikki and the others save Erika and Mrs. Tenriyo? Will we ever see this 'Phoenix' guy? Find out in the next chapter!

[ Hey!!!! Looooooooooong chapter, don't you think? Oh, sorry for not writing the robattles more... But I wanted two in this chapter, and I didn't want to use the moves of the real medabots... Well, I hope this didn't suck.... And you liked it! Oh, about the identifies of The Phantom and the other two... Hehehehe, you'll find out what'll happen to them! And I hope you liked this chapter... Well, see ya! ] 


	8. VIII

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 8: Fourth battle  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ Well, this is almost done! Just two more chapters left! Hey, don't do that face! I promise that I'll try to do a sequel, and will be cool, I promise! Well, on with the fic? ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: Medabots não pertence à mim... Oops, wrong language! I don't own Medabots, and I'm afraid I never will *sniff*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ikki, Metabee, Mr. Tenriyo, Metabee, Elisa, Blee and Brass were finally very close to their destiny. One more chamber left... Just one more left.

They ran, and ran, till they finally reached it. They heard someone clapping, then they saw him. The last one of 'The Dark Lights', the great group inside the Rubberrobos. Hotohori.

"Well, well... Well done. You came this far. You defeated Lathan, Lucy, and even Ryuuen. Although, are you sure you can defeat me?" he asked, a grin on his face. The others kept silence. Then he spoke again.

"Well, I am Saihitei, and I'll fight you as it. Not as Hotohori from the Rubberrobos. Just Saihitei. And please meet, YAMITSU!" he said, and then, running like an animal, surged a Medabot.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised at all. A Youkai Type." Said Elisa, and Ikki just glared at her as well.

"Youkai Type?" he questioned.

"Yes, like a demon type or something like that, but this one is smart. Like a fox type or a cat type." Blee said.

"Ikki. Elisa." Said Mr. Tenriyo. "Go on and save Erika. I'll fight him alone."

"WHAT?! But that guy is too powerful." Complained Ikki.

"Hey, are you telling me I can't beat that kitten? Don't underestimate me, boy. I'm Metabee, and this guy better kiss his bot goodbye." Said Mr. Tenriyo's Metabee.

Ikki glared at Elisa. She hesitated a little, but then nodded, and Ikki did the same. Then, both went on, to finally search for Erika and Mrs. Tenriyo.

"That leave us, friend." Said Saihitei.

"Yes." Replied Ikki.

"Then... it's... agre... ed!" said a fainting voice, and then, almost passing out, Mr. Referee collapsed to the floor, and there stayed. "Meda... figh... ters... ready? Roo... ooo...ooo...ooo... battle!" he finished, and Ikki and Hotohori sweatdropped.

__

---

Yamitsu

Youkai type

Medafighter: Hotohori/Saihitei

Specialty: Illusion

---

With Ikki...

Ikki and Elisa, along with their medabots and Brass, climbed another stairs, and at the end of it, they arrived at what seemed a dungeon. Several cells were there; most empty, but they had to be there.

"Erika!" Ikki called. He heard a small Ikki as answer. "ERIKA?!" he called again.

"Ikki!" he heard now, loud and clear. The answer seemed to come from the end of the corridor, and Ikki ran there. In the last cell, was Erika.

"Ikki! You came!" she said happily.

"And you thought I wouldn't came? Come on Erika, I would never do that." he said, winking.

"Are you okay?" asked Elisa, and Erika nodded.

"Let's take you out there. Metabee?" Ikki said, and turned to his Medabot.

"Leave it to the master here, Ikki." Said Metabee. He aimed his laser cannons to the lock of the cell and shot, then Erika was free to came out.

"Thanks Metabee." Erika said.

"Where's my mother?" asked Blee (_her_ mother?).

"Mom?" Elisa called.

"I'm here, sweetie." They heard at their back, and everybody turned around, to the other cell. Elisa ran to the cell, and keeled in front of it, almost crying. Blee aimed her cannons at the lock too, and freed Mrs. Tenriyo, that hugged her daughter. During all this, Ikki's and Metabee's jaws dropped.

"You're... You're... You're...!" was all they could say.

"Mrs. Erika?" said Brass, a little reluctant. The woman just smiled.

"YOU'RE ERIKA!" Ikki finally blurted out, almost collapsing.

"Wow, calm down. Is it that bad?" the older Erika asked, seeming to have the same spirit as always.

"Like I'm some kind of monster." Said Erika, playfully.

"Well, you're my childhood friend!" Ikki said at least.

"Heh, I always thought you'd get married." Metabee said.

"METABEE!" Erika and Ikki yelled at the KBT medabot, blushing madly.

"Well, sorry for interrupting Mr. Ikki, but the other Mr. Ikki is fighting that man from the Rubberrobos alone." Said Brass.

"Brass' right, man. We should get going." Said Metabee.

"Erika, er... Erika and Elisa, come with me. Let's get out of here, but not before finishing the last Rubberrobo." Said Ikki, and the others nodded, and then headed back.

When they arrived there, the other Metabee was almost fully destroyed, while Yamitsu was bit damaged, but still okay. Then, the youkai type disappeared. Everyone was surprised, except the older Ikki. Metabee tried to attack the invisible medabot in vain, even if he used his Seeker Missiles. He seemed to be under some kind of illusion.

"It's it specialty. The illusion." Said the older Erika.

"But, what can we do?" asked Erika.

"I think that, if Metabee stopped trying to see Yamitsu with his eyes, and if he paid more attention to the sound of the air moving while the medabot runs, then maybe..." said Ikki, and the older one heard him, and smiled.

"You heard the boy, Metabee. Do as he says." He said.

Metabee closed his meda-eyes, and paid attention to the sound. So concerned about it now, the medabot could finally hear the other medabot's quick footsteps. He stayed like that for a few seconds, then opened his eyes suddenly.

"There! Laser cannons!" shouted Metabee to his right, and he shot the medabot right on the face.

"Now! Launch missiles! (don't know the right phrase, I am **Brazilian**)" he shouted, and after the smoke was gone, you could see the medabot's medal popping out and falling on the ground.

"And... the... winner is... Metabee!" said Mr. Referee, then falling asleep.

"No... No... NO!" shouted Hotohori.

"It's okay, Sai. We all lost." Said Ryuuen, arriving at the scene, and placing her hand on his shoulder. Lathan, along with Lucy and the others arrived as well.

"Oh, you all came here to save me? Thanks!" said Mrs. Erika, hugging her husband. He then took out a medal from his pocket, and gave it to her. Elisa handed her mother her medawatch that she grabbed on a table outside her cell. Erika placed her medal on her watch.

"Transport medabot!" she called, and then, Sailor Multi Brass was there. She placed her medal, and the medabot was online.

"Mrs. Erika! You're okay!" said the medabot, before hugging her medafighter.

"Yes, Brass. I'm okay."

"Ikki Tenriyo. You proved that you deserve to be the best Medafighter of Japan. We, The Dark Lights Team, having our honor as medafighters, accept that." said Hotohori, handing Ikki his hand. Ikki smiled and shook their hands.

"Good to know." He said.

"You know, before entering the Ruberrobos, we used to be a normal Team." Said Lathan.

"Yes, I remember." Said Mrs. Erika, and Ikki and Erika just glared at her.

"But wait... It's not finished yet..." said Ryuuen, but she was cut off by Koji's cellular.

"Koji speaking. Oh, hi Dr. Aki... Yes, we saved her... WHAT!? Really? Are you kidding?... Since when... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?" said Koji, before hanging up the phone.

"What did he said?" asked Karen.

"He said that... There's a guy in the #1 of the medafighters list..." Koji said.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"And it's not the Japan's list... It's the world's list." He continued.

"But... Why didn't he tell us before?" asked Samantha.

"He said that, since Ikki is 'Ikki', he never looked at it anymore. None of us did really... But then he saw it by accident today, and this guy was on top."

"And who is it?" asked Crystaline... err... Now, dressed back as The Teenage Vampiress, with her mask on.

"I think I know." Said Lucy. Everyone glared at her.

"You should climb those stairs... There, you'll find it." Continued Hotohori.

"But... Those stairs weren't there before." Said The Phantom... also known as Henry.

"Yes, they were. But you only didn't see it because you were concerned about that one." Said Ryuuen. She talked about some stairs at the right corner of the chamber. The one that they climbed and found Erika was just ahead of them.

Everybody nodded, and was climbing... When they remembered something.

"Hey... Anyone is going to pick Mr. Referee?" asked Mr. Ikki.

"Nah, he's Mr. Referee. He survived through 25 years and has the same face and clothes, he'll be there just as a Robattle begins." Answered Erika, the young one.

They then climbed the stairs... _They were the longest ones! _Then, after some minutes, they arrived at a new chamber... But, this one was different. The ceiling was made of glass, and in front of them, was a statue of a red bird. The chamber didn't look like they were in a mountain. Seemed like they were in a temple.

Then, they caught sight of a, why not say, young man, leaning against a wall. His blonde hair in waves against his skin, and he wore a red headband around his forehead. He had a cape, that was, inside red, and outside black. All his inside clothes were black. He had his eyes closed, but when he opened them, they revealed as gray ones (well, you can tell that he's TOTALLY similar to the twins Amiboshi and Suboshi, from the anime/manga _Fushigi Yuugi._).

"I can't believe..." whispered Lily.

"Hello, Lily. Guys. Welcome to my chamber. I am..."

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: What now? Who's this guy? Is he the famous Phoenix? Is he the one at the top op the Medafighter's list? What'll be of Ikki's gang now? What is his connection to Lily? Find this and more in the next chapter.

[ Hehehehe, I am SO evil! The next chapter will be great, just wait! And I hope you liked this one... AND PLEASE REVIEW? I hope the next chapter will be post soon... Well, until then, see ya! ]


	9. IX

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 9: Final battle  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ Whoooooooohhooooooooo! One more chapter left! Things are getting cool, aren't they? Well, I think so...

Duo: Stop talking and begin the damn chapter!

Lily: Oops, sorry, okay, okay... Let's begin. ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My fool comments

Disclaimer: !yawa thgir cif nmad eht gnidaer nigeb dna pu tuhs os ,stobadeM nwo ton od I

PS: Read if you can!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello, Lily, guys. Welcome to my chamber. I am..."

"ANDREW!" exclaimed Lily, and everyone of the future glared at here.

"Andrew?! Andrew Youki?" asked Duo.

"Y-yeah, I'm afraid so, Duo..." she whispered.

"Andrew? Hah! Andrew Youki died a long time ago. Now I'm The Phoenix, AND you have no right to remember me of my past!" the guy said.

"Andrew, why are you doing this? Why... Since when you joined the ruberrobos?" asked Crystali... The Teenage Vampiress.

"Since when? Since that day, of course! I liked Lily, more than everyone else, and SHE chose DUO!" he said (Duo: And who has a big ego? Winner: Lily! Lily: DUO! No jokes 'bout this! Duo: Okay, okay, geez...).

"Alright, now I'm confused." Said Ikki, and Erika could only agree with her. Lily shook her head angrily.

"I met Andrew like some years ago, and he liked me. I can't tell you everything, but I can say that he disappeared a long time ago. I thought he was..." Lily was saying, but couldn't continue.

"Dead? Well, I'M not dead! And I'm here to take all your medals!" he said, a grin appearing on his face.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that?" asked Duo.

"The situation you're in, Maxwell. I am the medafighter number 1 here, did you know?" he asked, and everybody was shocked.

"So YOU'RE the one that's on top of the World's Medafighter's list?" pointed Mrs. Erika.

"Yep." Andrew just answered, looking at his nails, obviously with his ego up.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Hen... The Phantom.

"Well, I'll explain this, before ruining your lives as well. If you call Dr. Aki, he can confirm the situation. The question is that, recently, they found out that, combining a rare medal, a common medal and a platinum medal, you could get a special medal. This medal is invincible, and has no weakness. The medabot that has it will be untouchable, invisible in battle, because there won't be any medabot that will be better than him. Soooo... Like we, the Rubberrobos, don't have how to get Platinum medals, since you can only get them by Dr. Aki, we want yours. Of course, we'll get your rare medals as well too." Concluded Andrew, a grin across his face.

"So, we don't have another way. We'll have to battle." Said Ikki.

"Well, that you have to ask... to Suzakix!" he said, and then, a flame appeared in the air, in front of everyone. The wings appeared from the flame, and the flame itself disappeared, and its place, surged a red bird type of Medabot. A very rare medabot.

"Well, the most recent Phoenix type of Medabot. Why am I not surprised?" said Elisa.

"He always had this medabot." Said Lily. "He improved it till it was like this. I think that's why he calls himself 'Phoenix'." 

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo it's agreed!" said voice. Mr. Referee appeared in the room out of nowhere in a phoenix costume... "Now that I'm recovered, I declaim this as an officially submission robattle! The rules are: the first medabot that makes the other medabot stop functioning wins!" he was saying, blowing his wings... And everybody sweatdropped... "Medafighters ready? Rooooooooobattle!"

__

---

Suzakix

Phoenix type

Medafighter: The Phoenix/Andrew

Specialty: Blade wings

---

"Well, let's begin!" said Ikki.

2 Metabees, 2 Brasses, Blee, Sumilidon, Neutranurse, Nightmadon, Kantaroth, HolyFaith, Sworroth, ArcBeetle, FelaFighter, ArcMew, Peppercat, Cyandog, Totalizer, Starcat, DeathScythe, and GrayMoon... All the medabots were ready.

Of course, by now, Suzakix seemed extremely under disadvantage. But as the battle began, this didn't seem like was true anymore.

Metabee's missiles, Brass shots and Sumilidon's attacks... All the attacks... He dodged them all, and shot a beam at them, by his beak. This kept happening over and over again. When ArcBeetle's attacks, ArcMew's attacks, Peppercat's attacks... When all the attacks came out in vain, Neutranurse cured them all, and they were ready to battle again.

However, after curing them more then 4 times, Neutranurse was becoming very tired, and her energy was vanishing. Seeing this as an advantage, the enemy came to her, and all the medabots were recovering from his last attack to prevent anything... He was terribly near Neutranurse, his wing in a horizontal line, preparing to attack, but...

The sound of a sword meeting a blade was heard, and Suzakix was send flying back, leaving his medafighter surprised.

"What the...!" was all he could say.

In front of the exhausted, delicate medabot, was a well too familiar gray medabot, his red eyes facing the enemy.

"Rokusho!!!" everyone shouted surprised (they always are... -_-U).

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP BEFORE, YOU DAMN MEDA-BEGGAR?!" yelled Metabee, angry.

"Sorry, young Metabee. But isn't it enough that I'm here to save your meda-skin?" answered Rokusho, neutral.

"Enough! Today's the day that I'll show him!" shouted Metabee, the other Metabee having to hold him. "Let me go! I'll kick his damn meda-ass!" said Metabee.

"That's not the time, young one." Said the older Metabee.

"Hey, are you watching too much Star Wars?" asked Metabee, and.... Anime fall!

"Metabee, stop!" said Ikki, sweatdropping.

"What?" asked the innocent medabot.

"Could you shut up and continue this f#$%&*@ battle?" said Andrew, very impatient.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" yelled all the girls, and he sweatdropped.

"Sorry..." he said, then, everybody getting back to their composure, continued the battle.

Again, Suzakix was winning the battle, but this time, with a better help of Rokusho, the others were beginning to smell victory. The meda-beg... I mean, Rokusho got to confuse the enemy many times, and the phoenix medabot got hit many times, or by Rokusho, or by Metabee and Sumilidon, along with other dozens medabots.

But, they again were tired. Suzakix, taking another advantage of this, used his Blade Wings, and hit ALL the medabots, that were thrown off to many sides.

"NO! What are we gonna do now, Ikki?" asked Erika to both Ikkis. But they just grinned, along with some other medafighters.

"We still have a chance." Ikki said.

The 2 Metabees, Blee, Rokusho, ArcBeetle, FelaFighter, ArcMew glowed... And were suddenly on their feet, eyeing the enemy.

"Oh no..." Andrew breathed.

"MEDAFORCE!!!!!!"

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: And- *is kicked off by Lily*

Lily: No talkin' this time, Mr. Referee! The next chapter will be the last one, so I just want you to review, and then we'll see you there! Sorry for bad chapter...


	10. X

Medabots will never end  
Chapter 10: Home  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cries like crazy* This fic's over! No, I'll miss it, I'll miss it... 

Well, thanks for all you that reviewed: Teenage Vampiress, Ryoko Lover 4-ever, Jedi-And, Alexis, Phantom Fan, miss neko princess, () (no name...), Lucas the Persona, Anime Blues, idris, Mai, Sakera, Angel-blader, Sarah, BlacKitten-chan (you were the first one to review!) and lily (not me! ^_^) (forgive me if I forgot someone)!

And thanks to you, that'll review this chapter! You know, this is the first fanfic I ever got 50 reviews (which I know I'll finally get! A dream coming true!), and that's great for me to know! This story wouldn't come out this good if it wasn't for you guys... Well, thanks for reviewing and enjoying my fic! And I'll see you in the sequel! See ya later!

- Lily Maxwell ~ The Angel of Death ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My last comments

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots, or any of its characters (wow, my very first serious disclaimer!)... Not even you! (-_-U forget what I said...)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"MEDAFORCE!!!!!!"

All the medabots threw the power of the medaforce directly to the enemy that was thrown very far away, hitting a wall, and his medal popping out instants later. But, the medabot wasn't the only thing that got hit by the medaforce...

"Dude! WE ROCK!" said Metabee.

"No we don't!" said the older Metabee.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Can't you see?" asked Rokusho.

The entire place was coming down, since the power used by the medaforce was so powerful, that the walls, the mountain itself, couldn't handle.

"Oh no, what have we done?!" said Ikki.

"There's no time for this now! We need to get out of here, before it's too late!" said Mr. Ikki.

"Let's go!" said Erika.

"Wait!" called Lily. She turned to The Phoenix. "Andrew! Come on!"

"What are you doing?" asked Samantha.

"We can't just leave him!" said Lily.

"But he's the ENEMY!" said Spyke.

"That's not the point here. He's human, just like everyone here." Said Duo.

"They're right!" said Mrs. Erika. "Come on! Come with us, Andrew!"

But he did not speak. He just stayed there, stunned, his legs under him, with his medabot on his lap. Maybe the fact that he was just been beaten by, nothing more than 7 medabots, all them using the medaforce, was too much for him to take.

"ANDREW!" everybody called, but he didn't answer. They sighed.

"We have no time. Let's go!" said Mr. Ikki.

"We're just going to leave him here?" asked Brass.

"We have no choice." Said Rokusho.

"But..." whispered Erika.

"LET'S GO!" said Ikki, and everybody looked at him. They looked one more time at Andrew, and then nodded sadly, running down the stairs.

When they got to the other floor, they found Hotohori, Nuriko, Lathan and Lucy there, looking very confused.

"What's going on!?" Hotohori asked.

"This place's going down! RUUUUUUUUUN!" Ikki simply said, and with one nod, the other four followed them down.

They climbed many stairs down... And they hated it.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I **HATE **THESE STAIRS!" said Metabee.

"So do I!" said Ikki.

Then, passing through them, Mr. Referee was tipped on a _rocket_, and then, turning to they, said:

"The last battle didn't count! Because you destroyed the place you were battling! So, no points for you!" then, after this, he continued going down... On his rocket.

"Well, how the heck does he _do_ that?" asked Erika, sweatdropping.

"Well, Erika, he's just Mr. Referee. Now keep going! This place won't support much!" said Lily.

Finally, they were able to get out of the mountain, just to see it coming totally down, destroyed. Everyone took a deep sigh, and then looked at the ground.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go." Said The Teenage Vampiress.

"Yes. It was a pleasure to work with you... Even though we still want your medals. See ya." Said the Phantom, and then he, the Vampiress, and the Dark Maiden got off.

"Well, we're done..." said Ikki, then he glared at his wife and smiled, she smiled back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Erika, shocked.

"What?!" everybody asked.

"I... j-just... r-re-remembered that... I... I..." she tried to say. "I DIDN'T GOT ANY PICTURES OF THE WORK OF MY LIFE!" she finally said.

Sweatdrop... Anime fall!

"Well, Erika. Actually I have something for you." Said Elisa.

"Huh?"

"Hey! Ikki!" someone called up, and they looked up to see Henry, Crystaline and Heather.

"See ya finally saved Erika. Sorry for not going with you guys, we just remembered we... err..." Crystaline tried to say, and looked at her husband (I _know_ you loved this phrase!) for support.

"We had some things to do." Finished Heather.

"Oh, okay!" said Mrs. Erika, winking.

"So, Elisa? You were going to show me something, weren't you?" asked Erika.

"Oh, yes! Here!" she said, handing Erika a picture wrapped in a piece of paper. "That's the picture of The Phantom, The Vampiress, and The Maiden, those three that left a while ago, _without _their masks."

Henry, Crystaline and Heather began, suddenly, to shake and sweat cold, laughing nervous.

"Heh heh... Really?" asked Henry.

"Yep." Elisa answered, winking to him, then, feeling better, the three relaxed.

"Well, I guess we should go and report everything to Uncle Aki." Said Karen.

"Yeah, let's." said Koji, wrapping his arms around her. Erika then looked at Ikki, when the others were a bit ahead.

"Ikki?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied, stopping in his tracks, to look at her.

"I... Well... You... Koji and Karen, so I wonder... If you're..." she tried to say, but he simply smiled.

"I'm okay. I think I'm over Karen." He answered, and Erika's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Are you _serious_?" she asked.

"Yes... I'm thinking of... another girl right now. I just found that she's really important to me." He said.

"And who would that girl be?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ikki! Erika! Hurry up!" called Metabee from ahead.

"Let's go Erika." Ikki said, grabbing her hand, and pulling her with him, towards the others.

'Would it be... No, you're daydreaming, Erika. Ikki would never... Nah.' Erika thought.

At Dr. Aki's house...

"So, you beat this guy named Phoenix." Said Dr. Aki.

"Yes, and he was actually Andrew, remember him?" asked Lily.

"Sure. He was really careful with his medabot Suzakix, I remember. He loved his medabot." Said Dr. Aki, a bit sad.

"I still can't believe he's..." whispered Mrs. Erika.

"None of us do... But, hey!" exclaimed Duo.

"What?" everybody looked at him.

"Where are Ryuuen, Saihitei, Lathan and Lucy?" he asked.

"We're here." Answered a voice in the doorway, and there stood all of them, in normal clothes.

"Hey, Dr. Aki, long time huh?" asked Ryuuen, winking.

"Yes. You used to be normal." Said Dr. Aki.

"We are normal now, Dr. Aki. We quit the Rubberrobos." Said Lucy.

"Glad to know that." smiled Mr. Ikki.

"We have a surprise for you." Said Saihitei.

"Which would be...?" questioned Kevin.

Then, the four moved off, and showed them a boy, in normal clothes, his blonde hair all messed up, looking around in wonder.

"Andrew!" exclaimed everyone. He just kept looking around, walking back and forth, curious about anything.

"How come he's still alive?" asked Casy.

"Well, you know... The point is, we don't know. We just found him, and the worst part is..." Lathan was saying, but was cut off by Andrew.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at each face there.

"He has amnesia." Concluded Ryuuen.

"What an irony." Said Lily.

"Why?" asked Ikki.

"Sorry, but I can't say." She said.

"People aren't saying anything to us lately, huh?" said Metabee.

"Well, at least he's alive." Mrs. Erika said.

"Well, I presume it's time for you to go home?" asked Dr. Aki to Ikki, Erika, Brass and Metabee. They nodded.

"Follow me." Said Elisa, and they did so, followed by everyone else. They were conduced to the basement. There, was a machine that was like a ball of glass, and many buttons and electric things.

"That is Dr. Aki's Time Machine. He usually uses it to travel between times, to look at the medabots, and have some clue of how make new ones, or new kinds of some of them. It was by this machine that I came to your time." Explained Elisa.

Dr. Aki told them to enter the ball, and before directing the time they should go to...

"Thanks for helping us. Goodbye." Said Mr. Ikki, and then, the machine began to work, and they disappeared.

Back to normal time...

Ikki and the others appeared from a light.

"Ohhhh, finally back!" said Erika.

"Ikki! Erika!" called a voice, and they looked around to find Koji and Karen.

"We looked everywhere for you two! Where were you?" asked Koji.

"Well, we can say that, it was very far from here." Said Erika.

"Whatever you say." Said Koji, going off with Karen, grinning evilly at Ikki.

"Moron." Ikki breathed.

"Oh! The picture!" exclaimed Erika, grabbing the picture Elisa gave her. Taking the paper off, Erika glanced at the picture, and her mouth dropped... In the picture, was The Phantom's, The Vampiess', and The Maiden's... _chests_?

In the future...

"Uh... Err... Elisa..." whispered Crystaline, talking with Elisa, along with Henry and Heather.

"About the picture..." said Henry, but the girl just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it was a very... How could I say? Masked picture? You're totally safe. And I'm sure Erika loved it!" Elisa said, bursting out into uncontrollable giggles.

In the present...

"EEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAA!"

]]]]] **ThE eNd** [[[[[


	11. AN

AuThOrEsS NoTe:

Well, hi! Well, I'm here to thank you _again _for reviewing and enjoying my fic, and to help ya with the "guest characters" that were in this story, since they'll appear again!

Nuriko:

www.lilysfantasy.hpg.com.br/Nuriko.jpg

www.lilysfantasy.hpg.com.br/rikopic1.jpg

There she is! Well, that is actually Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi that's exactly from where I took my Nuriko! So, that's how she looks!

Hotohori:

www.lilysfantasy.hpg.com.br/Hotohori.jpg

www.lilysfantasy.hpg.com.br/hotohori02.gif

www.lilysfantasy.hpg.com.br/AnimeHoto06.jpg (best image)

And here's Hotohori! Well, he's cute, huh? And he's one from Fushigi Yuugi too...

Andrew:

www.lilysfantasy.hpg.com.br/amib2.jpg

www.lilysfantasy.hpg.com.br/amiboshi12.jpg

www.lilysfantasy.hpg.com.br/Amiboshisuboshi.jpg

And here's Andrew! He's like Amiboshi and Suboshi... Both characters from *coughfushigiyuugicough*... Man, I like this anime!

Lucy:

www.lilysfantasy.hpg.com.br/art-crowdia.jpg

And that's Lucy! She's Crowdia, from the game _Rhapsody: A musical adventure. _Yeah, that's exactly the clothes she uses when they fight against her... The only difference from Crowdia to Lucy is, actually, the wings, and that Lucy has a cape.

Well, it's just it! The sequel I'm planning will be out soon, "Phoenix Feathers - The story of The Phoenix"!

And while it doesn't come, why don't you read _"Live with Henry (and the authoress)"_, by Teenage Vampiress? Or _"Meda Dates"_, by Alexis?... Especially this last one, since I, Alexis and Crystaline worked very hard on it (well, mostly Alexis...)! Hehehe, since we're now officially called the "Cr@zy G&ls", I have to say something about their fics, or they might kill me! Well, see ya!

- The Biggest Dreamer Lily


End file.
